


DADDY

by FusionFollower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave gets very embarrassed, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, karkat's confused, takes place on earth C, this is literally just so I can try writing them with colored text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Karkat calls Dave daddy and doesn't realize how weird it is.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	DADDY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: DADDY?

DAVE: ...

DAVE: ...

DAVE: uh are you talking to me

KARKAT: YEAH? ISN'T THAT A HUMAN TERM?

DAVE: um

DAVE: yeah

DAVE: but not for

DAVE: not for me

DAVE: from you

DAVE: you shouldn't say that to me

KARKAT: WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED? HOLY FUCK ARE YOU SICK???

DAVE: what no

DAVE: im not sick

DAVE: dude stop looking so panicked im not sick

KARKAT: YOU SHOULDN'T LIE ABOUT BEING SICK, DADDY.

DAVE: omg stop 

DAVE: please

DAVE: thats really fucking weird

KARKAT: NO IT'S NOT. THE GIRL IN THIS HUMAN NOVEL KEEPS REFERRING TO HER MATESPRIT AS DADDY. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME STRIDER, I'M USING YOUR HUMAN TERMS PERFECTLY FINE.

DAVE: no

DAVE: no youre not

DAVE: give me the book

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK!? GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK IT WAS GETTING TO GOOD PART!

DAVE: dont kick me

DAVE: holy fuck where did you even get this

KARKAT: FROM ROSE. SHE SAID I'D ENJOY THE MATERIAL AND THAT IT'D TEACH ME MORE ABOUT HUMAN DATING.

DAVE: im gonna have to kill her

DAVE: but ill do that later

DAVE: dude calling your boyfriend 'daddy' is really creepy

DAVE: yes some humans do it

DAVE: but only if they find it kinky which i fucking dont

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: IT'S A KINK?

DAVE: yup

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A DADDY?

DAVE: holy shit

KARKAT: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? DAVE THIS IS SERIOUS. I'M TRYING TO LEARN MORE ABOUT YOUR OVERLY COMPLICATED SPECIES.

DAVE: sorry man 

DAVE: okay shit uh...what did you call whatever took care of you

KARKAT: YOU MEAN MY LUSUS?

DAVE: yeah sure

DAVE: now imagine calling me your lusus

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO PUKE

DAVE: haha sorry babe

KARKAT: DAVE?

DAVE: yeah

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK DOES BABE MEAN!?


End file.
